


Pillows and Proposals

by wingardiumleviosa111



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingardiumleviosa111/pseuds/wingardiumleviosa111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot. Future fic. A light and fluffy Saturday afternoon - previously published on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows and Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I, in no way, own Pride and Prejudice or The Lizzie Bennet Diaries.
> 
> Prompt: Blankets

The first thing Darcy registers when he wakes up is how cold he is and how warm a certain redhead next to him is. Reaching out blindly, eyes still soldered shut with sleep, he pulls Lizzie closer and she curls up against him.

"I don't want to wake up," Lizzie complains, cuddling closer to him. "It's warm and snuggly here."

He murmurs his agreement but after a few moments, finally wrenches his eyes open. They instantly meet her bright blue ones, a small smirk settling on her lips. She sighs and throws the covers off, shivering as the blast of cold air hits her. She stretches, yawning adorably in the process, before pecking him on the lips and hopping out of bed.

He hears the water turn on in their bathroom and so he makes his way down the hall, settling for the shower in one of the guest rooms.

When he comes back, towel drying his hair and another wrapped around his waist, he finds her reading on the bed, dressed in an old sweatshirt of his and leggings, her hair already blown dry.

He opens his mouth to ask her why she's not getting ready for work, but settles for getting dressed first.

She looks up at that exact moment, seeing his perplexed look at her as he hurriedly looks for a sweater. She wiggles her phone at him.

"It's Saturday, Will." The smirk is back.

He looks up, startled. "No…it's Friday." He sees her grin. "Is it really?"

She nods and pats his side of the bed, showing him the IPhone, which has SATURDAY firmly stamped on the screen.

He looks at her quizzically and then laughs. It's a deep, rich sound that sends shivers down her spine. He finishes buttoning his cardigan before grabbing his laptop and sitting down next to her, stretching his legs out underneath him.

"I guess we don't have to go to the office today."

"I guess that still won't stop you from doing work." She mocks, sticking her tongue out at him. But she picks up her book and settles into his shoulder anyway.

…

He's just gotten through several important emails about a conference meeting he's leading when the cover of his laptop closes, narrowly avoiding his fingers.

"Lizzie!"

"Come on! I know exactly what to do today and you can't do it by email." She looks at him pointedly, but her sharp look is betrayed by the way her eyes flash mischievously.

"I could've forgotten to save something-" he protested halfheartedly, already starting to give in.

She held up a finger, stopping him. "Ah. But you didn't. Now come on!"

She grabs his hand and pulls him off the bed, flying down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of a door.

"The…linen closet?" Darcy asks, looking at her beaming face and wondering why the linen closet was more important than his work.

"Yes, of course. Now hush." She winks at him before pulling out a large stack of blankets and shoving them into his arms.

….

"So…what exactly are we doing?"

"We're building a fort, William Darcy, and there's nothing you can say to stop it from happening."

"No, I'm fine with the "fort-building" I just don't know how to build one."

Lizzie stops unfolding sheets to stare at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" She seems momentarily stunned by the fact that her boyfriend of three years had never once in his life built a blanket fort.

He nods mutely.

"You never made them as a kid?"

"I didn't have a lot of time to be a kid." He trails off, thinking about how he had to become an adult and guardian prematurely for Gigi.

She's quiet for a minute, and crosses the room to pull him into a tight hug.

"Well," a teasing smile breaks out onto her face as she pulls back. "It's a good thing you're experiencing this monumental moment with me, because my forts are awesome."

He laughs at that, and before she can register what's happening, he's lifted her off the ground and the scent of his cologne overwhelms her as he leans down to kiss her.

…

A little while later, and they're draping the blankets over chairs and surfaces.

He doesn't understand why anyone would want to dirty a lot of sheets, but he's having fun, so he concentrates on her and how she bounces around, making sure everything is secure.

After being directed to hang one of the final sheets off of the headboard of their bed, Lizzie tells him that they're finished. He steps back to survey the finished product, and is surprised to see that practically the whole room has been covered in blankets of all kinds. He had been so caught up in watching her that he hadn't even noticed the room filling up.

(He had noticed, though, that when the sun that streamed in through the window hit Lizzie's hair at just the right angle, it would make it turn golden red.)

"Come under here! It's so cool!" He can see the heel of her foot vanish as she crawls into the fort. He ducks his head, (he's way too tall for this) and follows, surprised to see how spacious it is inside.

His mouth must have opened slightly because all of a sudden, she's laughing.

"I told you it was magical." She's propped up on her elbows, watching his expression with curious eyes.

(Her hair is golden-red again and it's really very distracting)

He flops down next to her and puts his arm around her, high-fiving her with the other on a truly, to put it in Lizzie's words, awesome fort.

"Yeah. It is."

As they lie there in the sun-soaked room, William Darcy decides to pull out the small, velvet box he's been carrying around for months.

(Marry me.)


End file.
